This atomization device is used in particular for carrying out a process for the direct preparation of fissile oxides, such as uranium oxide or thorium oxide, from a solution of the corresponding nitrate. The nitrate solution, mixed with formic acid, constitutes the reaction mixture. This reaction mixture is heated until decomposition of the nitrate. This thermal decomposition leads directly to the formation of the corresponding oxide in the form of powder. To obtain more detailed information on this process of manufacture, reference may be made, for example, to French Pat. No. 2 088 170, filed on May 25, 1970 by the Commissariat a l'Energie Atomique and entitled: "Process for manufacturing fissile oxides and device for carrying out this process".
The above-described reaction mixture is injected into a reactor by means of an atomization nozzle and a hot gas, generally air. This atomized reaction mixture drops into an oven held at more or less high temperature.
When it is desired to increase the capacity of the device and therefore the rate of flow of the nitrate solution, the angle of the atomization jet on leaving the nozzle increases and the liquid, constituted by the reaction mixture, comes into contact with the wall of the oven. A solid deposit is then observed which leads to considerable fouling, particularly in the upper part of the device. This phenomenon intensifies as the rate of flow treated increases. This fouling involves frequent cleaning of the device and therefore frequent dismantling thereof. These drawbacks are a hindrance to continuous use of the device.
It is an object of the present invention to remedy these drawbacks and in particular to avoid fouling of the device, thus enabling the capacity thereof to be increased and enabling it to be used continuously.